Yuki blooms: A young girl joins Anbu
by Muk
Summary: A young girl is day dreaming, thinking back and how she ended up where she is. A common girl and her rise to the most elite group known in Konoha.
1. Ice Cold Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto etc.

Credit: Thanks for trigunbabe06 for beta reading my story.

"Looking back now, I think I tried my best," says Motoyuki Yuki. Nobody but the roaring waterfall heard her, as she continues swinging her chain cutting the waterfall vertically. Yuki just stood there in front of the waterfall, letting loose her sorrow and thoughts, while cutting the waterfall vertically with her chain apart. Usually she is a very cheerful girl, but today, she is doubting herself, since Go-Daime assigned her to lead a 4 man team to search for 2 S-class criminals. She is used to hunting down missing-ninjas. It is what she did the past year, but something is just not feeling right.

Two years ago she and her now passed teammates graduated from the academy and became Team 16. At that time Yuki was not a very special or even talented kunoichi. She was rather average, usually too lazy to put up an effort. Average was what the instructors called it. They did their typical genin missions, F and D rank. Their Jounin, Suzunaka, was actually quite the serious person. He seem to have a complex, always so stressed, fearing for his life or something. He only felt save inside Konoha. But other than that he was a good instructor. He taught the two boys, Kinzaki and Uehon, well and Yuki looked up to the two like brothers. They were always fighting, trying to beat each other in what ever category they could think of, typical rivals.

Than one day, Kinzaki came by and told them they had a C rank mission. Escort a diplomat to the tiny bird country. The boys were full of joy and danced wildly around Yuki. Yuki just shrugged her shoulders and went along silently. The diplomat, Takefuku, was a young man, probably in his late 20's maybe early 30's and dressed very formally. They set off and the first day went along uneventful. It would take them another two days before arriving so they set camp next to the road. The first watch Yuki took over while the others slept. Some trees where bending with the wind or small rodent ran by, nothing big and so she woke up Uehon for the next shift.

Time passed and suddenly something warm and wet woke her out of her sleep. As her eye finally focused on the substance she found it to be red and it smelled metallic. On her leg, she then finally saw an cut off arm, still bleeding and looking up she found Uehon left side without an arm and gushing out with blood. He stood there with his back to her, kunai stretched out in a defending position. In front of him someone tried stabbing him with a long katana, he didn't dodge it, instead he was barely able to block it with his kunai.

"Uehon, what are you doing?" Yuki was shouting at him, "why aren't you dodging it?"

"Oh, our little sleeping beauty is awake?! Good, cause defending you is really hard with only one arm." He turned his head for a second and Yuki saw a smile.

Letting his guard down was a bad decision, cause there came the blade again, and this time it took his other arm. Screaming out in pain, Uehon recovered still standing there protecting Yuki.

"Now get moving Yuki, I don't have infinite arms to defend you, you know."

_But where was our sensei_, Yuki thought, _shouldn't he be saving us?_

Yuki quickly stood up and let Uehon have his space. As soon as she moved, Uehon started dodging the attacks as he usually would. He was the best at dodging attacks. Never was he hit during practice. But this wasn't practice, this was life and this was real. Blood still was coming out from both sides where Uehon lost his arm, and his movement slowed down. Yuki was fixated at Uehon's struggle.

She heard a loud 'ching' sound behind her. Turning to see what it was, Kinzaki drove another katana away from Yuki. Kinzaki finds an opening and attacks, wounding his opponent badly.

"Yuki stay with Uehon. I can handle this. Sensei is looking for Takefuku," Kinzaki shouts.

Yuki turned her view back at Uehon only to see a blade going through his torso. She screamed "No!" and ran towards the falling Uehon. While running, something inside her felt different. It felt boiling hot, like a sharp hot blade cutting through butter, and ice cold, like the early spring ice water running down the river, at the same time. She was holding Uehon's warm body as that tall person approached them. He was holding his katana high and mighty, and Yuki's eyes were filled with tears, blurring her vision. Something just urged her to lift her hands towards that killer. As she did, some great force surged through her arms out towards the murderer, a loud surprising scream and then silence.

Yuki didn't care about that, she was just fixated on Uehon.

'_What to do'_, she was desperately thinking, _'ah first aid. What was it? Pressurize the wounds.' _

She looked for bandages around, but finding none, she instead tore off part of her clothing and started closing of his arms first. Then she looked for a way to close off his puncture wound. Her hands just pressed on the wound, again the same cutting and cold feeling come forth. Now she saw it. Ice was forming where the wound was. Clothing both ends of it.

"Ah, it feels so cold Yuki-chan," Uehon whispered. He moved what was left of his arm, trying to touch her, and she grabbed hold of it. "You know very well, I won't make it," Uehon continues, "You know that attack you just did, it was awesome and fear inspiring at the same time. You really should put more effort into it, you'd be the best kunoichi ever. Promise?" But without hearing her answer Uehon died.

Behind Yuki, the battle still went on, Kinzaki was still battling two foes. Filled with rage and sorrow, the strange feeling she had filled her body once again. Turning towards the battle she says, "It's a promise Uehon," and charged into battle. It felt different then fighting in practice. There she always knew she would never die. In this fight, the fear of death was always there, never being far away. "Kinzaki dodge!" she shouts and extends both her arms again. A beam of ice shoots out, but both foe dodge that attack easily as well. 'Bah, I shouldn't have shouted it out,' she drew her kunai and engages into melee. Bunshin, kawamiri and shushin she used them perfectly got behind the first foe and sliced his throat.

The second one was tougher. He wouldn't let them get behind him. It was as if he knew the way of the shinobi, and as she finally cut his throat, it was a kawamiri.

"Damn!" she cursed. "Where did he go Kinzaki?" and she turned to look at him. He was just smiling and approached her. "Kinzaki?" he grabbed her arms and was pressing her against tree trunk. Holding her tight he starts foddeling with her legs. "Kinzaki, what the hell you doing? There is still an enemy out there... aghh..." he was touching her between her legs. 'Could it be a genjutsu? Then how am I going to get out of it? The ice... You are going to pay dearly for this...' She concentrates, trying to grasp that hot sharp and ice cold feeling again while being molested. Fixated she engulfed herself and Kinzaki in ice, but it felt more like water, as if she could move within it. And she could, sliding out of the ice prison Yuki finds the foe imprisoned in her ice block.

She found Kinzaki unconscious on the ground. Performing an anti-genjutsu she woke him out of him sleep. The two of them were then guarding each other for any other attacks while watching over Uehon's body. Only after the sun rose, did their sensei come back.

"They captured Takefuku, what is your situation?" he says out of breath.

"Uehon is dead." Yuki said cold, "and the attackers, we killed three and there weren't any others."

"Damn, and he had so much potential. Good work Kinzaki, Yuki. But remember our mission is not over yet..." Suzunaka is interrupted "Are we just going to leave Uehon here, for the raven to pick him up?" Kinzaki was furious.

"We will have to leave him here, Kinzaki," Yuki said.

"Are you mad? How can you say that so cold? He died because he was defending you, princess," Kinzaki could not believe what he just heard.

"That is exactly why we have to continue." Her tone did not change, but tears are flowing down her cheeks. "I will avenge his death, Kinzaki, and we will finish this cursed escort mission."

"Sensei, can you teach me any Ice Jutsu?" "Ice Jutsu? How do you come up with that idea?"

"Cause that is what I used last night. And it felt natural to me."

"Ice jutsu is a bloodline limit, dear. I can't teach you Ice jutsu. But I can help you with your other basic training, like water and a little wind. But first you should learn how to walk trees."

"And how do we do that?"

"You focus your chakra to your feet and use the chakra to hold yourself to the trunk. Like this." And Suzunaka demonstrates it. "How far away are they those bandits?" Kinzaki asked.

"Their camp is about a days run away, but I overheard them, they were moving out. I'll have you two train while I gather some more info on them."

Both buried Uehon and gave him a rightful funeral before starting their training. Kinzaki started running up the tree, but soon fell back down. "Damn its harder then it seems."

Yuki just stood in front of the tree for a minute, and then she walked up the tree all the way in a single try. "Hmm, so that's how it is. I'll explain it to you, Kinzaki," Yuki said from atop.

"Whoa when did you get so good?" Kinzaki is has an astonish and jealous tone.

"Don't know, I guess I never cared, until now." Yuki explained and aided Kinzaki in his training.

It was late night when Suzunaka came back.

"They moved and with them Takefuku. But the rest of their team, will be a lot tougher. Probably three Chunin and one Jounin. How's the training coming along?"

"We are done."

"Already? Well then we can progress to the next phase, water walking. Same as tree walking except you continuously expend chakra into the water. You will need it. Our enemy is going along the river and will probably not expend an attack from the water."

"When will we be attacking?"

"After you complete the training. Also I expect you to be able to walk on the water for at least one hour."

Yuki had no problem with the water walking again, and aided Kinzaki in his training. But staying on the water for an hour, that Yuki couldn't do. Thirty minutes was her limit.

"Damn! Is it just not possible for me to have that much chakra."

Kinzaki didn't have that problem. "Maybe you should have worked out on your body more Yuki-chan."

"Maybe," she answers.

Frustrated she turned her ice cold feelings towards the water and piece of ice formed which were floating on top of the water. It gave Yuki an idea, but out of chakra, she had to rest first. After a half day of rest, she tried it again standing in the water, but this time with a little aid from her bloodline limit. She, instead of just standing there was walking even running on the water after half an hour, challenged Kinzaki to a duel. Both were brawling and skirmishing when their sensei came back.

"Alright, seems like you two are ready. I'll tell you one more thing. Don't get yourself caught in a water prison jutsu. We'll attack from the river. Today is new moon. Its the best chance we'll get. You two worry about the Chunin I'll take care of the Jounin. Teamwork is the key here."

That night a cold breeze swept through the forest and across the river. They quickly approached the camp and engaged in battle, throwing shuriken ahead. Yuki rushed behind her shuriken almost in its shadow, skating over the water as if it was ice. The first chunin dodged the first volley of shuriken and blocked the second wave, before counter attacking the charging Yuki. A full hit, no it was merely a bunshin, Yuki was grabbling hold of his shoulders, she turned hundred and eighty degrees slicing him all the way through on the way before turning towards the next foe. Kinzaki was intercepting the third chunin.

"I can't believe a genin took out Toyuki," one of them shouts, "don't underestimate them. Those little jerks got some bravado and a death wish."

They continued fighting. Both chunin pulled out water bunshin, turning the odds in their favor. Kinzaki gets flanked and imprisoned in a water prison, and Yuki hearing her friends imprisonment, looses concentration for a short moment and got caught as well. Breathtaking the water prison slowly was suffocating them. The chunin laugh heartily as they saw the two genin struggle for their life. Yuki decided to turn her prison into ice and freed herself from it. She immediately slew the water bunshin holding Kinzaki.

"What the heck? An Ice Element user?"

Still surprised, a chunin fell victim to Yuki's ice spear attack. Instead of a beam she decided to sharpen the point of the beam into a spear now. Not satisfied with just puncturing the chunin, Yuki expands her spear into many, many more tiny spears, piercing the chunin all over the place. The white spears turned red in seconds afterwards.

Now alone the last chunin got desperate. He spit a great fireball at them. Unable to avoid that attack, Kinzaki jumped in front of it saving Yuki from most of the blast.

"Kinzaki, not you too."

"Heh, our little princess has grown up. Time to bloom, beauty. Show them what you are made of."

There was no time to sorrow as the chunin prepared another blast. Yuki defeated it with a wall of ice. Enraged she felt like cutting the chunin into tiny pieces before jumping into close combat with the Chunin. For Yuki, the kunai felt like cutting the air constantly. Every time the kunai clashed with the chunin, it cut into his kunai. Every time it missed him by a hair, he would still bleed a minor wound. 'This feeling, it is as if when I wish to cut, it cuts.' On that thought she throws a shuriken at the chunin. He evaded the shuriken, but still was cut on the side. A second shuriken came his way, and this time Yuki put all her thoughts and force into cutting him apart. He again avoided the shuriken, but just as Yuki had hoped for, was sliced in two. The shuriken continued its path pass a tree. Yuki approached the dying chunin and gave him a finishing blow.

She turned her attention towards Kinzaki. "You alright?" But he wasn't answering. She checked his pulse, but none was to be found. "Sensei, Sensei, Kinzaki, he doesn't have a pulse."

"Your sensei ain't coming to save you, little one." Yuki heard a female voice. She went into a battle position, but her enemy was nowhere to be found. "Poor little girl, loosing all her comrades and is still fighting. Let me give you a hug."

Trees spawned at her feet as they were engulfing Yuki.

"Isn't this so much more comforting, having someone hug you? It's a shame, but you'll be joining your friends now too." An arm with a kunai extends from a tree preparing to stab Yuki.

'_Again a genjutsu.'_ "Ice Element- Eternal Ice Prison no Jutsu."

And the whole tree froze to the liking of Yuki. Escaping the genjutsu, she imprisoned and froze her last foe to death.

Later she found her sensei dead and buried him and Kinzaki near the river. The diplomat she found unharmed cowering behind a tree. She finished her escort mission, and reported back to Konoha afterwards. Go-Daime was going to send her back into the academy, but an ANBU interrupted her with crucial information. Looking at the member and remembering her promise to Uehon, she asked permission to strive for a spot in ANBU. Surprised at her determination, Go-Daime gave her a chance. Three months if she had the potential plus if she could pass the test in three months she would be accepted. Nobody would normally make it into ANBU in three months, even if they trained constantly. Yuki went into the library and checked out all the books on water and wind jutsus as well as any genjutsu that might help. Furiously she trained day in and day out, using all kind of medicine to replenish her chakra supply.

At the end of the third month, she finally took a break. Her body was in pain and pushed far beyond the limit. The medicine made her health really weak. On the day of the exam, she was coughing badly. Go-Daime looking at her, said "You are not fit for the test. There is no way I will let you take this test in the condition you are in right now. Dismissed."

"Please, Hokage-sama, give me this one chance. I worked really hard for this."

"Hard enough to get yourself killed, dear. I am not going to let you kill yourself for this test. There are other ways to become a kunoichi."

"Not for me. This is the only way for me now. Please let me take the test."

"… Fine, but at the first sign of weakness, the test will be canceled."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Her test was to retrieve a document from some ninjas who hid themselves in the Country of the Bird. _Again to that cursed land_. Yuki would have to go. However, there was a time limit: one week. ANBU were to watch and evaluate her. She quickly packed scrolls and weapons into her pouch some clothing and headed out. She arrived at the Bird Country without any interference. In a village she switched to clothing more common, disguising herself as a local girl. She found the diplomat whom she escorted still to be in the country, and asked for a favor he owed her. Having gained a foot hold she then poked around even using what feminine appeal she had to gain insight where those two missing ninjas were.

Five days passed, before she found them. Summoning a raccoon, she had it search out and explore the hideout. At night fall of the sixth day she attacked. Mist surrounded the hideout and she moved in. Her raccoon companion went straight for the document, a scroll, none the less as the fugitives were still looking for an attacker. By the time they notice the scroll went missing, the raccoon, Taka, was already back in Yuki's arms. She made her escape with the scroll in her pouch.

Soon she could hear pursuers following her. She guided them towards the river before they caught up. On the river then, they fought, two versus one. They tried flanking her a couple of times, but each time Yuki slipped out of their trap. Having enough of this cat and mouse game, they used fire jutsu to burn her away. The first time she dodged but the second came mid air and hit her full on. Yet, all they found was hot steam as the flame disappeared.

"A Kawamiri? Where did she hid herself?"

"Left, right, back, up. Nowhere to be found."

"Beneath us?" Looking down they found the water no longer to rippling, instead it was a solid piece of ice and their feat were frozen in it. "Damn when did that happen?"

"Ice Element- Eternal Ice Prison no Jutsu."

From the frozen feet the ice grew, surrounding both ninjas and engulfing them in it.

"Ice Element- Bloodletter." Both prisoners bled out leaving a red prison behind.

Yuki continues to travel all night, before she arrives at Konoha's gates. There she hands over the documents to Go-Daime. "Good work, and congratulation. You are now a member of ANBU. You are aware that you loose your name and identity within ANBU and as long as you are part of ANBU you have no name."

"Yes, I know."

"Then take a break and report to the hospital. You have pushed yourself too far."

…..

"Captain…Captain Kawahana-san. It is time to go." A subordinate arrives at the waterfall.

"Oh, yes, lets go," Kawahana (Yuki) answers.


	2. Healing and Recovering

Disclaimer: Thanks to buttercup for her help with beta reading this. I don't own Naruto etc.

Recovering and Healing

Captain Kawahana is leading her team through the thick forest of Konoha. She was heading towards some contacts she met during a couple ANBU missions she did in the last year. Coming to think of it, her start in ANBU was a rough one. She arrived at the hospital as Godaime instructed her and collapsed at the registration desk. When her mind came back, she could hear someone chatting.

"Are you sure, you want to let her into ANBU? It has been more then a month since she entered the hospital."

Yuki blacked out again. The next time she became conscious again, she could open her eyes, but nobody was there. After three month she regained enough strength to move around a little, she was able to walk.

"So you have recovered, but what use will you be now to us? You can barely walk, let alone fight," a masked shinobi appears next to her.

"I can complete my missions. I'll prove it to you. I will not be a burden," Yuki answered.

Though from the looks of it, the ANBU captain was very doubtful. "If you insist report to the Godaime then. Here are you ANBU equipment." He handed her a scroll.

Reporting the Godaime, "Why are you out of the hospital? You can barely walk."

"I am fit for missions Godaime-sama," Yuki answered.

"I doubt that, you can barely fight," Shizune interrupted the Godaime. "We have this urgent assassination mission, but the current team lost one of its members in a previous mission. This mission cannot be delayed any longer Godaime-sama."

Godaime was looking at her tablet and thinking. "Yuki go support them, there is no other ANBU left in Konoha right now.

"Yes, ma'am."

She put on her mask, which resembled a raccoon and went ahead to meet the team she was assigned to. Her mission was to eliminate a criminal lord and his inner circle in a far off country, the lord was making to much ruckus for both his residing country and Konoha.

Arriving at the capitol the three man team began gathering information immediately. They came to the conclusion that posing as actors would be the best way to gain access into the underground organization. All three joined a very small group of actors, who look at the three as poor siblings looking for a way to survive in the harsh world.

Through hard work and a lot of mistakes the three learned to perform, dance and sing. Yuki though strived harder then the other two, always feeling as to wanting to prove them wrong about her. With the aid of the ninja's the group soon became more famous within the capitol and also attracted the attention of the underground organization. The other teammates looked in awe as Yuki at the end of the six month surpassed their performance drawing the attention of the crowd towards her. At first the team supported her but soon, jealous eyes were followed.

Yuki didn't understand the cold stare at first and only tried even harder to impress her team. The performance continued drawing in crowds and even the big daddy was moved.

Soon the performers were invited to a personal performance for the big daddy and his inner circle.

The three performed a Greek drama and dance though an opportunity for assassinating the circle did not arise as hoped. Later the same evening the host asked the three actors to stay for the ball and dining party he was hosting. At the ball the three shinobi were swarmed by males and females alike, wishing to discuss the art and performance they did earlier. Someone in the crowd asked for a dance and before they knew it, they were dancing with the many people in ball. The commanding males in the organization were particularly interested in having a dance with Yuki as her dance was exciting and rousing at the same time. Soon all the inner members were assembling together in a circle even the big daddy was there all staring at her dance. It was the best chance they would ever get to slaying so many at once. As Yuki was preparing for the attack, she felt two cold, jealous stares fixed on herself. Yet, this was the only chance and concentrating on the task ahead, she captivated her audience one more time, spinning around, before performing a handstand backwards revealing her leg and skin. The crowd of males was in awe and not noticing that as Yuki landed she was performing hand seals. "Ice elemental- Ice Chain." A spiked-chain extends from her stretched out left arm, piercing the big daddy in front of her. "Ice elemental- Dance of the sleeping dragon." With a circular motion she swung the chain in a circle, cutting all her spectators throat. Before anyone could react, a pool of blood gooses out of the circle the males. The guards trying to rouse the alarm were quickly slain by the other two members. As performers the team left the mansion. Out of sight they switched in their ANBU clothing before rushing back to Konoha.

Not until the next morning did the remaining guards noticed the slaughter. Finally back in Konoha, the team debriefed in front of Godaime. The leader described their mission objectively, but when it came to mentioning Yuki's action, there was always a jealous undertone in his voice. Godaime was just glad they returned safely from their 6 month long mission.

Yuki didn't understand the undertone her leader was giving her and after debriefing she asked him.

"Oh that. I don't know what you are talking about," he replied coldly. It was as if he doesn't want to give in to whatever it was and it hurt Yuki to see her leader look her in that way. Her other teammate, too, wasn't much nicer then her leader.

After thinking about it, she just couldn't figure it out. The only thing that came to her mind was, she did perform better then her teammates during the dancing and was holding the attention of her targets. But why would that cause them to behave towards her in a hurtful way? Why would being better then them create such a jealous feeling towards her? She couldn't understand.

Within a week Yuki was assigned to another team. They had another assassination mission. They were to hunt down group of A rank ninjas. It didn't take long before they found the missing ninjas. Ambushing them, the three man team was planning on teamwork to take out the ninjas. Yet, soon after engaging the enemy, Yuki found herself suffocating her enemy in her "Crimson Ice Prison" before aiding at teammate defeat the assigned enemy. This one too fell victim to her "Crimson Ice Prison" and not before long the remaining one enemy was watching out for Yuki's signature jutsu. When finally facing the last enemy, Yuki noticed the hateful eyes directed at her. It felt different from just the intention of death; it hurt more as he threw his gaze on her. He was fearing her, with good reason, but with her recent development it still hurt more. Tired of his gaze, she forced her enemy into a trapped position where her teammates were waiting and slew their last target.

"Wow, you took out two targets," one of her teammates stated.

"That's because of her bloodline," her leader states in a jealous voice.

Again this tone, Yuki didn't understand what she did wrong this time. It was suppose to be a teamwork battle, and she did as she was told: to aid her teammates when necessary or when possible. Little did she understand that her way of battle drew attention towards her.

This pattern continued for the next year, Yuki afraid of failure tried proving herself to ANBU always drawing attention towards her in form of excelling beyond what her teammates were capable of. After each mission her effort was returned with the same cold and jealous feelings of her teammates. Only Godaime's words of "Good work" were of little comfort. For some unknown reason, it felt cold and painful when it came down to being the best. That is what Yuki concluded.

Captain Kawahana finally arrived at her informant. He left her a message: two men in black cloaks with red clouds were heading west. They only had a couple days head start from what her informant told her. She quickly thanked him and went to find her teammates so that they could get moving as quickly as possible.


	3. A New Dawn

Out of a bounty station come Itachi and Kisame, followed by Yuki. She is carrying two heavy suitcases, which are containing the bounty reward for the turned in Shinobi.

"Kisame-sama, could you please aid me in carrying these heavy suitcases, please?!" Yuki asks in her sweetest tone.

"Why should I?" Kisame replies.

"Well first, I was the one rescuing you from the eight shinobi."

"That was your fault!"

"What can I do if you are so weak against being mesmerized by a lady like me? And second, it is your organization that wants the money, not me. So you could at least help me carry one suit case?!" Yuki blinks her eyelashes at Kisame.

"Ah, fine, since you are asking so nicely."

"Thank you very much; you are the best, Kisame-san. Here is the one, oh could you please hold on the other one for a second, I need to tie my shoes."

Kisame takes hold of both suitcases, and before he knows it, Yuki dashes towards Itachi smiling, laughing as she successfully tricked Kisame in carrying both suitcases.

"You little mischievous girl, you'll pay dearly for this!" Kisame curses.

"Only if you can catch me!" Yuki replies with her tongue out of her mouth. Her view falls onto the bounty station and her thoughts wander off to a few moments ago, to the very moment that will forever mark her as a missing kunoichi.

Captain Kawahana was leading their team through the tree tops, when she noticed a huge amount of chakra and tremendous killer intent approaching them fast. Soon she could make out a back fin cutting through the earth approaching their path. Stopping in their path her team avoided a direct clash with that fin, as it continued before turning around and merging from the ground. Out of it came a member of Akatsuki with a huge sword in his hands. His skin was blue and his face resembled that of a shark.

"Careful there is another one nearby!" Kawahana advised her team.

"Oh, you won't have any honor of facing my partner, I alone will be enough for you all. Hoshigaki Kisame nice to make your acquaintance," Kisame grinned. "Captain Kawahana, may I have this dance with you? The rest of you find the other member and take care of him." Kawahana bows, before drawing her chain. Her team disperses leaving just her and Kisame facing each other.

A cold wind breezed through the forest carrying some leaves with it. As the first leaflet falls to the ground, the battle begins. Kisame jumped high into the sky throwing his sword even higher, before performing his hand seals. Water Element - Aquatic Shockwave no jutsu! A gargantuan water balls forms in front of his mouth, and Kisame sends it directly at Kawahana. Kawahana instead of avoiding it, jumped into it after performing a series of hand seals. A bubble of air protects her as she rises from the bottom of the water ball to the very top. Wind Element - Dragon Rising from the Depth! The bubble, the same size as the water ball at the moment it reached the surface, busted open in a bang, sending all the surrounding water up and outwards as Kawahana rises out of the water landing safely on the new formed lake.

Kisame immediately attacked with his huge sword, trying to slash, pierce, rip or cut Kawahana into pieces. Unlike most fighters, Kawahana was dancing to the dry and straight forward attacks Kisame threw at her, finding rhythm, swirling to the slashes, wiggling her body to thrusts or rolling in artistic ways to cuts and ripping attempts. This feminine, mesmerizing and soft fighting style irritated Kisame greatly and he tried even harder to attack her, putting more force and even more speed into his swings, in hope of finally hitting her. Yet, it seem to have the reverse effect, the faster and more forceful he attacked, Kawahana soft style became even more apparent.

"Kisame-san, I have not had this much fun before. No one ever forced me to perform my full dragon dance before. But you and your oh so strong and powerful attacks; ah what a strong and forceful guy you are; so beautiful and elegant, maybe I really should honor you with a kiss for letting me dance to the fullest," Kawahana said in such a mesmerizing and seductive voice.

"Stop messing around! Come and attack me already!" Kisame demands.

"Are you not enjoying this dance?" Kawahana responded with a tone fitting to her puppy eyed face. "I thought you'd love this dance we are having, since you just forced yourself upon me. I thought we should continue this dance a little longer, are we not just in the prelude, the climax has not even started and you want to end it? Oh how I love such direct manly mans. They are so rare, so muscular, manly and sexy!"

Responding to Kisame's request she sends her chain towards him. It swirled just like its master towards him. Kisame dodged it at the last moment as he found the flight path of the chain difficult to predict. Now being more on the offensive, Kawahana's dance seemed even more deadly, as she only send her chain out when the right opportunity arose, striking like a coiled snake at its victim.

Kisame had enough of this tug of war, gaining some distance he performed an array of hand seals. Water Element - Water Dragon no jutsu! From the lake they were fighting a Water Dragon rose directing its attack towards Kawahana.

"Oh the water dragon!" Water Element - Water Dragon Dance! A big water ball forms in her palm. She swirls it around and with some motions the dragon suddenly changed its focus towards the ball. She let the dragon swirl around her a couple times before she jumped towards Kisame. With it the dragon, too, which was Kisame's jutsu, went for him as well. Astonished at the feat and jutsu she had just performed, Kisame drew his sword and sliced the water ball in half only to notice the water dragon now directly attacking him head on. With a quick second swing, the water dragon was slain.

"Oh so strong! Saving the princess from the terrifying dragon!" Kawahana comments with a seductive tone.

Kisame's face clearly showed a huge amount of irritation as he swung his blade at her, this time not only did Kawahana dodge it, but performing a sideways summersault also landed onto of his big sword.

"Ah! What a manly sword you have," she blew a kiss at him. Pulling his sword back, he drops her into the water.

"Ha! Got you, you little feminine woman! Water Element - Five Shark Feeding Frenzy!" Five sharks are summoned next to Kawahana as she is still in the water. "Definitely the sexiest man around. Wind Element - Dragon Dance: Water Rose!" She turns with the sharks on her own axis and before long a water rose emerges from her position. It sucks the five sharks with it into the high sky and Kawahana escaped the water before dispelling her jutsu. The falling water was just what Kisame needed, "Water Element - Water Prison no Jutsu!" He successfully captured Kawahana in his jutsu.

"Finally, lady, you have caused me the most pain, since my entrance into Akatsuki. But now it's over, none of your wind element jutsu is going to get you out of this one!" Kisame says in a victorious tone.

"Oh how I love this man. I could fall in love with him, so proud and so stupid to notice how much he has been mesmerized," Kawahana replies, "and just between the two of us, my real name is Motoyuki Yuki. Ice Element - Eternal Ice Prison!"

Her eyes glitter like the dark light during a passing of the polar lights as she escapes Kisame prison. The extra weight the ice prison added made it hard for Kisame to avoid the next attack. Dragon Dance - Paralysis! Drawing hidden needles from her wrists, Yuki set them into vital acupunctural nodes, paralyzing Kisame's lower body half and then upper body half. Final Dragon Dance - Kiss of the Dragon. Jumping over Kisame, Yuki held onto his shoulder, turn to face him before kissing the back of Kisame's neck, leaving a needle in that position. Then she landed tiptoe on the lake.

"Have you heard of the Kiss of the Dragon, Kisame-san? It is the most deadly attack known in acupuncture. Not only does it paralyze the whole body, but it sends all the chakra and blood to your stomach. There the chakra and blood swirl and accumulate, when the needles are removed, the blood and chakra rushes… no… it gushes towards the head and brain, over excessively saturating it with both blood and chakra. The blood will try to find a way out and starts leaking out from the nose, eyes and ears. But the chakra cannot leak out that easily, first it will try to steam out through the skin, but since so much has build up, instead the skin will expand, bubble to the chakra. Then, at the climax, the chakra will explode out of your head, like a water fountain, releasing the most beautiful and amazing crimson fountain. You know you are only the second person to ever receive the Kiss of the Dragon from me."

"Then why don't you end it already, my lady," Kisame said coldly.

"Oh, don't misunderstand me, my dear dance partner, I have no intention of killing you. My mission is to capture a member of Akatsuki, so we may interrogate you. I must abide you adieu, since there is another member still out there, and my team is most likely waiting for me." She dragged Kisame to a tree trunk then ate a soldier pill before heading of searching for the rest of her team.

After some searching she found her team. They lay slain on the ground and a single man was their standing, looking at his work.

"WHY?!" Yuki said.

The man was about to answer, as Yuki continued with tears in her eyes, "Why are you so weak? What do you lack to compete with this man? Why can't the three of you overcome a man like him? Is it because he is too beautiful for you? Are you so weak because you fear that beauty?"

The man closes his mouth as he answers in silence. "May I have the honor of dancing with you? You look just as charming as your partner, no your eyes, they are more beautiful then your partners. He excels in his appearance, but you dear, you by far have the most beautiful crimson eyes. Motoyuki Yuki asks for this next dance." Her eyes as bright as ever as she bows before him. "Uchiha Itachi," he answers.

Opening their dance, Itachi threw kunai and shuriken at Yuki.

Ice Dragon Dance - Swirling Awakening! Yuki danced in a circular motion with her ice chain, catching the incoming projectile with her chain. Ice Dragon Dance - Return She sends back the caught projectile towards Itachi with high precision.

_Incredible, I cannot believe the accuracy she has to send those shuriken and kunai back at me, with her chain without having a sharingan. Her mind it must be calculating those flight path with such speed, even I would have a hard time. No wonder Kisame lost to her. He is too proud and arrogant to realize this girl's fighting style. She uses the enemies' strength against themselves. She mesmerizes her opponent with her dance, while at the same time returning the direct attack and jutsu back at her opponents. Impressive, especially for her age. How will she do in close combat?_ Itachi wonders.

He closed their distance and began fighting her in melee. At first it was easy to find the holes in her chain attacks and he could easily get into range, but every time Itachi tried hitting her, her dancing and evasive maneuvered surprised him over and over again. She truly did have a soft style, each slash, cut he attacked with, she wouldn't just evade, but swirl around it. Slowly she adjusted her chain dance to Itachi's sharingan predictability, as she noticed how swirling and dancing were taking its effect. Also Itachi twitched each time her chain sprang back from an attack, due to the unpredictable rebound, it seemed as if she was taking advantage of each, slowly testing and incorporating each element into their battle. The speed of the battle was nothing, Itachi had met faster combatants, but this swirling around him was getting on his nerves. He decided to use nin-jutsu and see if he could overpower her in any way. Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu! A gigantic fireball is directly blown towards Yuki. Wind Element - Dragon Dance: Divine Wind! With circular motions she directs her hand towards and away from the fireball coming at her. Then the fireball suddenly is caught in a jet stream of air, and starts bending and twisting around Yuki like a Typhoon would. Wind Element - Dragon Dance: Dragon's breath! The flames that were caught within the typhoon were backfired back at Itachi as a cone of fire. Avoiding the blast Itachi emerges out of the ground.

_So this is how she truly fights, incredible._

They continued fighting on like this for a while, sending each other jutsu against counter jutsu, Itachi's direct fire and battling style against the soft and returning style Yuki was using.

Yuki finally hit Itachi with her chain and he fell to the ground. But when he rose again, his faced had changed. No, it was someone else standing in front of her. It was Uehon. Armless just the way she remembered him before his death.

"Why are you so weak?" Uehon says.

"Weak?! Who ever said I was weak to begin with?!" The tears that were forming in her eyes quickly dried. Determined eyes were looking into Uehons eyes.

"Itachi-san, you almost had me there with that genjutsu of yours. Truly impressive, to remind me of my past, of my first mission. To relive the moments my comrades died in battle. Such powerful genjutsu is truly something beyond my capabilities and I probably won't be able to break free. But do you know where you messed up? I promised to Uehon I would soar in the limitless sky as a kunoichi without bounds and borders. Uehon is not the one that is stopping me from doing so, he was the first key to let me soar sky high. Yet, there is one thing that is stopping me. An imprisonment I cannot define, but I can surely show you. It is an imprisonment in the literal and symbolic sense. Ice Element - Eternal Ice prison!" Though being imprisoned within Itachi's genjutsu, Yuki manages to create a large iceberg where they were fighting. Engulfing both combatants within the ice. "Do you understand this feeling? Do you know what this is? This is the imprisonment that holds me back, did it hold you back, too? This cold feeling this prison produces, it is only a fraction of the icy imprisonment I am feeling."

"Ameratsu!" With flames as black as the deepest night during a new moon Itachi freed himself from the ice cold imprisonment.

"I recognize your strength and beauty. You are an imprisoned dragon seeking to soar high in the limitless night sky like the polar lights slithering through the night, fearing nothing. If we met under other circumstance I wouldn't have mind you accompanying me. I'll end this now. Tsukiyome!" Itachi's three tomoe sharingan changed to that of Mangekyo Sharingan as he engulfs Yuki in his ultimate genjutsu. "For the next 72 hours I will continue to slay you," Itachi says to a crucified Yuki. She screams in pain for the next 71 hours.

"You know Itachi-san, those eyes of yours, they don't inspire fear in me. And neither does this killing you are performing against me. Actually this pain you are delivering into me, it is refreshing if not enjoyable and loveable. It reminds me at least that someone is trying to hurt me and thinking of me as a human being. You know there are other eyes, far more common that hurt far more then the eyes you have. You know those eyes that look at you coldly with disgust? They hurt far more then the pain you could ever deliver with this genjutsu. You try to please them, with your effort, with your very soul and heart, try to please those eyes. You surpass them trying to save them from the danger they would face, yet do you know how they reward you? With a speech and tone colder then the most powerful ice jutsu I could ever make, and sharper then the sharpest blade ever to touch your skin. And those eyes, they pierce you with such force, even the force of Kisame's greatest water jutsu would pale in comparison. That is how terrifying those eyes are. Your red eyes, your blood stained eyes on the other hand are a comfort, a light, a hope I cannot express with words," Yuki said as she was continued being slain within Itachi's Tsukiyome.

"Shinobi usually live as hated people, because they are said to be a problem. To be top notch, is really something to think about. To have strength, means you become isolated, and become arrogant. Also at first, you only sought for what you had dreamed for. In order to overcome barriers, you and I continued living. Are you tired of these duties? There is no future with in that village of yours. And for you, maybe you shouldn't walk that path any further. I tell you of the Uchiha clan. They were foolish, they held onto their organization, their clan, their name. These things limited them and limit their capacities. These things deserved to be shunned. It is foolish to fear what we have yet to see and know. In order to reach the height of my capacity I lost all hope for that pathetic clan. They forget what was most important to them because they clung to something small like their clan. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination," Itachi replied. A huge smile shone on Yuki's face, her eyes wide and glittering in bright colors like the polar lights in the night sky as she heard his words. It finally snapped, she was enlightened. She laughed, it was a mix between a happy laugh and evil at the same time.

"Would you let an imprisoned dragon that seeks to soar the limitless sky accompany you if it freed itself from its chains and bonds?" Yuki asked.

"Such companionship is always welcome," he replied.

With a smile on her face, the end of Tsukiyome arrived. Standing tall and towering in front of her was Itachi, "You promised," stealing a quick kiss from Itachi's lips, Yuki stumbled towards the place where she left Kisame imprisoned in the Kiss of the Dragon.

The back up she called for already arrived and were surrounding the imprisoned Kisame.

"Captain Kawahana, you look horrible!" they said in various cold tones. Yuki continues stumbling towards them unable to use any chakra from Itachi's Tsukiyome, none of them moving towards her to offer her aid.

"Yeah." Yuki replies. As she finally reaches them, one offers her a shoulder to lean on.

"What about the other one?"

"He escaped."

"You let him escape?! What about your team?"

There was a surprising and victorious tone in that comment, as if when she finally failed at something, they had something to celebrate.

"The rest of my team was defeated at the other teammate's hand." Yuki was taking the chance to remove a needle from her wrist, while she was mesmerizing and captivating the whole group around her condition and the fight that happened earlier. Their eyes were all starring at her, so sinister and satisfied like vultures over a dead carcass. Yuki closed her eyes, remembering those crimson, fiery, honest eyes Itachi-dana had. It was enough to giver her courage and strength for one last battle. She delivered the needle deep into the dragon pressure point of the one supporting her, before she continued on to the next two, disabling their lower and upper body with a single needle each. The final opponent tried to react, but the needles quickly caught him, delivering first a sense of tremendous pain, completely paralyzing his whole body.

"The kiss of the dragon is a too kind a death for you guys." Yuki stared at them with such hate and cold eyes, they could almost be as terrifying as the sharingan in its fullest.

"What is this? Turning against your own village?" Kisame is astonished at the situation in front of him.

Yuki's brown eyes shimmer with kindness as she looks at Kisame, "These bonds and chains, shall no longer bind and imprison a soaring dragon that is seeking the limitless sky." Turning towards her enemies, she delivers quickly four needle into each one. "Eternal pain shall be your reward before death ends your misery," she coldly announces, as all four shinobi are overcome with pain as great they never had experienced before. Even their shouts cannot dull the pain their body was experiencing, and their body could not compensate for this amount of shock and as their voice died, they lie dead and motionless in front of Yuki. Their stare as empty as their body now was.

"This might hurt a little bit, but it's the only way to reverse the Kiss of the Dragon, Kisame-san."

She quickly fixes 9 needles into Kisame's body before removing the needle in the kiss. A stream of sensation flows through Kisame's body as it tires to redirect the build up blood and chakra, pain and steam emit from his body.

"I see, so it does work, good," Yuki says, before collapsing onto the ground.

"Itachi-san, what did you do to her? She is completely different then the enemy I fought a moment ago."

Itachi appears from the shadows, "Not much at all. Bring her with us, also bring these corpses with us, we'll turn them in for bounty."

"Getting soft, eh?" Kisame asked, slyly.

"Stop talking and get to work, Kisame."

The next time Yuki awakes, she finds herself lying on a stretcher.

"The little girl is awake." She meet the blue faced Shark before she finds crimson eyes look at her.

"Oh, Kisame-san, Itachi-dana. You did keep your promise." She smiles.

"Let's go, we don't have time to sleep all day. Get the suitcases, Yuki."

"Yes, dana, as good as done."

"Will you two be quite?" Itachi says, "or do you want to get another batch of shinobi on our tail? We are not here to start a war."

"Yes, Itachi-dana, I'll be quiet like a mouse who hides behind the bright, colorful new moon in the polar night sky," Yuki replies. She trails behind him with a big smile on her face, looking forward to her new life. A life where she is accepted as what she is, a bloodline user, a kunoichi, a genius, and a little girl that seeks acceptance and recognition. That all she found the moment she faced Itachi-dana and Kisame-san. Now they are going to take her to their hide out where she'll meet all the other members of "Akatsuki."

Thanks to Buttercup for beta reading this.

Hey leave a Review or two so I know I am doing something right.


End file.
